A Tale of Two Sisters DPOV
by DeannaAndSamantha
Summary: What if Dean and Sam met up with people just like them... in more than a literal sense? Told in Deanna's POV, this is the trek of two sisters and two brothers just searching for answers. Will they find the right ones? M later chapters. Dont own, dont sue!
1. You're Stuck With Me

I walked into the mouth of the cave, followed closely by my little sister. Well, little is an

understatement. She's 6 foot tall, with long, black hair. The only resemblance between us is our

blue eyes. I have middle length red hair, and I'm only 5' 9". "Deanna?" she said quietly. Oh great.

"One of those 'feelings' something bad is gonna happen?" I asked. She stopped. "Yeah." I heard

an inhuman growl behind us. "Samantha," I said nervously, "Please tell me you're just hungry."

She hit my arm. "Ow! What was that for?" She huffed, then didn't say anything. "Samantha?" I

turned around and found out I was alone. There was another growl behind me. I whirled around to

fight, and felt this extreme pain before drifting off into darkness.

D&S

I drew my breath through my teeth from the rope biting into my wrists. I could hear footsteps

coming, more than one thing's normal amount of footsteps. Two of them? Oh shit! I started

swinging, trying to get enough movement to flip... YES! I flipped upside down, shimmied up the

rope, and stood from the rafter I had been hanging from. I grabbed my knife I always kept in my

waistband and it made a small 'click' when I opened it. The footsteps stopped. I quickly cut away

the rope from my bleeding wrists. Scanning the room, there were only two bodies other than me.

Some deadman I didn't know, whom I guessed was a park ranger, and Samantha. Thank God

she's alive. I realized then the footsteps had started again. I poised myself to pounce if any of

them came near my still unconcious sister. A flashlight beam came into view... Wait!

Wendigos don't use flashlights!!! It must be people. Two guys followed the light into the room.

Holy crap! One was about six foot, but the other was at least six five! The taller one, who had real

messy hair, came and gently shook Samantha awake. "Hey." he said softly. She bolted awake.

"Where's Deanna?" she asked franticly. The tall guy cut her down. "Who?" She looked up at him.

Looked up. Ha! "My sister" she said softly. "Deanna?" The other guy moved to where my rope

was still dangling. He looked up towards the tall guy. Still funny. "It's fresh blood, Sam." All of the

blood drained out of Samantha's face. I grabbed her rope and slid down. "I'm right here!" I said

cheerily. Samantha turned, and I thought she might sock me, but she pulled me into one of her

bear hugs. "Need to breathe" I reminded her. "I tought you were dead." She said quietly. "I'm not

going anywhere," I said reassuringly, "You're stuck with me." She punched me on the arm. "OW!"

Samantha looke around, then leaned in close to me. "I have one of those feelings again..." She

was smacked into a wall by the wendigo. "Samantha!" I shouted before I collided with the shorter,

yet still taller than me, of the two guys. "Thanks for the soft landing" I groaned "I'm Deanna by the

way." He helped me up. "I'm Dean, that's my brother Sam." The wendigo rushed at Sam, who was

on the ground. I sprinted towards it and slammed into it's side. It toppled over, but not before

taking a chunk of my hair with it. "Sonofabitch!" I screamed. I could see the fight happening

around me. There was something cold against my cheek, and it wasn't the stone floor. I pulled it

out from under my face. A gun. A flare gun. I rolled over and took aim, shot the wendigo, and felt

myself being yanked up. Dean was helping me, but the cave still spun as we made our way out of

it. The light hurt my eyes and made me stumble, then fall. Dean grabbed me under my legs and

picked me up bridal style. "But I can walk!" I whined, my eyes still squinted shut from the bright

sun. "Samantha, take my baby back to the motel for me, will ya?" I asked. "No, I'm coming with

you." She snapped. "There's only one hotel in town, so meet up with me there." I ordered her, I

know, but I'm not in the mood to argue. She nodded. "Sam, you go with her." Dean said. He

nodded too, and Dean put me in the passenger seat of my car. A '67 Chevy Impala. Everything

started to get fuzzy and black. "But I'm supposed to ride in your car." I managed to choke out

before I fell asleep.


	2. Extreme Manliness

I opened my eyes to see I was in a strange motel room and a man I didn't know was sitting in the chair next to the bed. Oh

shit. I jumped out of the bed, ready to fight. I was grabbed from behind and whirled around to see Samantha. I was SO

relieved to see her. "Samantha," I kept my voice calm and even, "Where the hell am I?" She grinned. "You're at the hotel." If

I'm here then where is... "Where's my baby?!?!" The guy over in the chair looked confused. I think his name is... um...

Dean? "Where's my baby?" I repeated. Samantha held out her arm, which I gladly grabbed on to as she led me outside.

There, right in front of the door, was my baby. A navy blue '67 Chevy Impala. And right next to it was a... black '67 Impala.

Weird. I looked up at my sister. "Is it just me or are there two of them?" She laughed. "No, there's two. Dean and Sam drive

the black one." The past day's events flooded back to me. Dean and Sam, the wendigo, the second car. Dean walked out of

the room behind us. I turned to him, and he gave me a nervous grin. "Thanks for, um, saving my brother's life and all." I gave

him my best grin, the one that made almost any guy melt. He shot me the same grin back. Shit, I better hold on to

Samantha. I changed my mind though and walked over to the car. On the driver's side door there was a small scratch.

"Samantha, why is there a scratch on my car?" She looked away sheepishly. "Samantha." I said warningly. "I kinda, sorta,

got distraced driving and, I, um, hit a tiny branch." What distracted her? "What distracted you anyway?" She blushed

deeply. "Was it Sam?" She jumped. "NO! I, um, well, it was, um, I wa-" I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Shut up before

you say you made out in my baby or something." I said jokingly. She went an even deeper shade of red. She didn't. As if

hearing my thoughts, she nodded. "I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted at her. "After I kill Sam!" Said dead man was walking

towards our room now. Dean had ran back out when I had yelled. Good. Now he can kill Sam after I do. "YOU!" I shouted,

pointing at Sam. "What?" He said guiltily. "You made out with my baby sister. IN MY CAR!" I started chasing him, and Dean

was standing over at the door laughing. "Sa-" I stopped and turned to Dean. "What's his full name?" I asked. He walke over and whispered in

my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I started chasing Sam aroung again, but this time I had a tennis racket I got out of my

car. "SAMUEL FRANCIS WINCHESTER!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Samantha was bright red, and Sam was

running around the parking lot, weaving through cars to get away from me. There was quite a crowd watching us now. Some

were laughing, some were cheering, some were just staring. "Get back here and let me beat the shit out of you before I go

kill my sister!" At some point someone must have took my threats seriously, because a patrol car pulled in between the path

of me and Sam. The officer got out and walked up to me. "Could you put the racket down please?" He asked. I nodded and

dropped the racket on the ground. "Now why were you threatening to kill this young man?" He questioned, pointing at Sam.

"Oh, Officer," I started politely, "I wasn't going to kill him. I was just gonna beat the crap out of him cause he was making out

with my baby sister." The officer looked confused. "Samantha!" I shouted. She walked over obediantly. "Yes Deanna?" She

asked. "Please explain to the good man why I was threatening Sam and you." She gulped but nodded. "I borrowed her, um,

car and scratched it parking on the, um, side of the road, um, so I could, um, I could make out with, um, Sam." The officer

nodded and turned to me. "Were you going to actually harm this young man? Or your sister?" I shook my head. "Not

physically sir. But being a big sister, I do know how to embarrass the living daylights outta her." I smiled sweetly. He smiled

knowingly. "Keep up the good sistering." He said. He then handed me a slip of paper. "Call me later. You seem like you

could take my extreme manliness." He then pulled off. I waited till he was out of site before shouting "EW!" and stalking off

towards the men's restroom. "I'l give him extreme manliness!" I shouted before walking straight into the men's restroom. A

man standing at the sink gave me a funny look. "What?" I asked. "Never seen a gay man in drag before?" He ran out,

looking green. I took out a big black sharpie and wrote on the wall _"Want hookers? Call Bob _(officer's name) _at 732-293-7427_

Then I walked out of the bathroom with a smug look on my face before walking into my motel room. Samantha, Sam, and

Dean came in behind me, Samantha holding my tennis racket. I took it from her and hit each of them over the head once.

"What was that for?" They all asked at the same time. Creepy much? "You scratched my car, you made out with my sister,

you were checking me out." I said to Samantha, Sam, and Dean respectively, turning to each of them as I said it. "So," I

said, "maybe we should travel together for awhile. We made a pretty good team last night." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"If you can keep your hands off my sister!" I said accusingly to Sam. Dean laughed. "Sam can't keep away from the ladies."

Sam glared daggers at Dean. I decided to get back at him. "Really? I saw you as the overbearing man-whore." He looked

totally shocked. Samantha and Sam were both laughing at him. "It was a joke Blondie." I said through the laughter. He rolled

his eyes as they went to pack up. "See you in ten!" I shouted. Samantha had already started paking her stuff. Messily I

might add.


End file.
